


Sexy Bee Looking For His "Queen"

by sporadicPoison



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bees, Costumes, Drinking, Humanstuck, M/M, Oral Sex, Parties, implied rosemary - Freeform, karkat compensating for his shortcomings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadicPoison/pseuds/sporadicPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always at Kanaya's costume parties. </p><p>Sollux had secretly dubbed him as his personal eye candy, but sometimes it took ages to find him; but he never skipped out, and was there for at least a few hours. Sollux always wore the same costume in some kind of pathetic attempt to get noticed. He told everyone else that it was just because he was lazy and didn't feel like coming up with something better than a 'thexy bee lookin' for hith queen.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Bee Looking For His "Queen"

He was always at Kanaya's costume parties.

Sollux had secretly dubbed him as his personal eye candy, but sometimes it took ages to find him; but he never skipped out, and was there for at least a few hours. Sollux always wore the same costume in some kind of pathetic attempt to get noticed. He told everyone else that it was just because he was lazy and didn't feel like coming up with something better than a 'thexy bee lookin' for hith queen.' He wasn't one of the guys who crossdressed to get attention from the same (or sometimes, opposite) sex, and chose instead to wear something that flattered him personally. Just a simple, thin yellow v-necked shirt, the tightest black jeans he could fit into, a headband with tiny antennae, and some thin bee wings stuck to the back of his shirt. It only made sense, in retrospect, seeing as it was his favorite insect. But the parties themselves got tiring. Was it even worth it?

"Are you honestly going to wear that costume again, Sollux?" The pretty blonde was leaning against the door frame of the party, her breasts practically popping out of the corset that she chose to wear. It was hard to keep his eyes on her face. "There must be a reason for your repeat costuming. Surely you haven't had any other ideas?" A smirk was on her face, her lips carefully painted.

"Yeah, I am. I don't have the money or motivation to get another cothtume. Ith KK here yet?" Sollux pushed his way inside past Rose, closing the door behind him. At least it wasn't cold outside.

"He has arrived already, yes. The last time I spotted him, he was in the kitchen. For reference, in case you are unable to locate him, he's dressed as a very small pirate with a very large sword. I believe he is trying to compensate for some of his possible shortcomings. If you ever find out how he is packing, I'd like to know."

Rose stepped aside, kicking away a few pairs of shoes that were in her way. She was wearing simple, plain black shoes. They went oddly well with the particularly short skirt that she was wearing. Sollux thought about asking her what the hell she was even dressed as, but knowing her, it was probably something to get Kanaya riled up later. The mental image of the two women together made Sollux grimace as he started to trek through the house, heading for the kitchen. He opened the fridge, looking at his options for drinks. When he found nothing that he wanted, or at least, not particularly. He was never really big on the whole drinking thing. Whenever Sollux drank, he had a habit of getting on his laptop and fucking up his own programs. Drunk Sollux is an asshole to Sober Sollux. He decided to settle with a screwdriver, mixed lightly. He didn't wanna get too carried away with the drinks. Another reason why he didn't let himself drink very much at these parties was, what if his personal piece of eye candy decided to talk to him? Like hell he was going to make an ass out of himself.

Sollux couldn't find Karkat inside, so he wandered out into the expansive back yard. Someone was taking a dip in the pool, their costume folded up nearly by the water's edge. He spotted Karkat, sitting on a chair, tapping away furiously at his cellphone. Sollux made his way over and sat down next to him, nudging his shoulder.

"CPD?"

Karkat looked up at him, eyebrows raised, mouth hanging open a little bit.

"What the fuck is CPD? Where in the holy hell did you learn that term at?"

"Cell phone drama." Sollux said it like it should have been obvious. "Nice cothtume."

"Yeah, nice costume to you too. I wouldn't have even guessed that you decided to be a goddamn bee for the costume party!" Karkat sent the text he was on and shoved the phone into his pocket. He grabbed his drink and took a swig of it, wincing a little. "Fuck. I made this shit too strong. Oh well, might as well get hammered into oblivion since Terezi's off the fucking rocks about me even being at this party instead of at her house. I love her and all, but holy fuck, I have to go out eventually."

"Funny, you theem pretty willing to be attached to her hip half the time."

"Fuck off, Captor. I'm gonna go get another drink."

"Right on."

Sollux found him not long after. He was leaning against the side of the house, dressed in an overly elaborate costume. It took Sollux a minute to figure out what the hell was going on until he realized that his mancandy had decided to dress as a glorified nerd. Sollux eyed him from a distance, studying his costume. Last time he was a soldier, and the time before that he was a warlock, and the time before that he was what looked like a very terrifying angel. It wasn't a weeping angel, but something sinister all the same. This time he was decked out with rainbow suspenders, a bowtie, tight jeans.. god, that ass. What Sollux would even give to get his hands on that. He stayed in the lawn chair, sipping on his drink until there was nothing left. He had to get up and move eventually, he knew, lest he look creepy as fuck. Sollux resigned himself to the kitchen, not really thinking while he poured another screwdriver, this one much stronger than the previous one. He took a sip, gagging a little. Perfect.

The night continued on like that. He would dance, yell and scream, much more lively than he had really been at any point at any of these parties. Sollux hated it. Why couldn't he have just manned up and talked to that costumed mystery for one in his life? Every new drink brought a wave of despair, not to mention whenever they were in the same room together. Even with the liquid courage, Sollux was too antsy to say anything to him. At one point he jolted to the bathroom, feeling the bile rise in his throat. He managed to make it to the restroom just in time, daintily leaning over the toilet as he puked bright orange liquid. It tasted like oranges, and the back of his throat was on fire. For some reason, Sollux found this hilarious and didn't mind. Not at all. It tasted like oranges. He giggled to himself about it while he loaded up a soft lavender toothbrush that was on the sink. The owner could deal with it. He brushed his teeth right there and then, wondering whose toothbrush he was even using. Maybe it was Rose's. Probably, given the color. Sollux leaned down, rinse and spat, not really feeling any more sober than he was an hour ago. Maybe he needed another drink, or something to eat. He stumbled down the stairs, and looked around, just now realizing how ... late it was. A few people were passed out in various parts of the house, as well as Karkat lazily making out with a girl that obviously wasn't Terezi. Sollux slowly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, planning to use that against him later. He laughed softly to himself, moving along unnoticed to the kitchen, where he was wearily trying to find more orange juice. There wasn't any, and he let off an annoyed noise, looking for something else. Someone else came in; Sollux didn't notice.

"One a' your w-wings is crooked, Bee Boy." Sollux yelped, jumping, and whipped around to press himself against the counter, face flushed a pleasant red against his olive skin. It's him. Sollux squinted and stared for a moment, stuttering and lisping out a few syllables before managing to form actual words.

"Ith it? Didn't notice." Lame. Lame. LAME. Sollux could almost hear Vriska yelling how lame he was, eight times in a row. He reached back,feeling his little wings, pushing one back into place.

"Are you gettin' another drink?"

"I --I wath going to.."

"You look w-wasted. Got a ride home?"

"Uh.. no.." Fuck. Fuck. Sollux looked guilty as hell, whining a little. "I forgot that I drove.. I wathn't gonna drink at firtht.. thiiiiiiit..." His words were slurred and obviously despaired, and the male in the room laughed, pushing Sollux aside gently to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Here ya' go. Drink on this an' I'll take ya' home. Don't w-want any accidents." Sollux nodded meekly and accepted the bottle, fumbling for a moment before he got it open and took a hesitant sip. Maybe it was best there wasn't any more orange juice. He was tired, and sort of feeling sick again.

"Okay.. I'll-- I live.. uh.." He gave a nervous laugh, unable to help it. "Thit. Ith.. the apartment complex.. by the library. Melody Lake Apartmenth."

He woke up the next morning in his own bed. Sollux groaned, blinking through the light streaming in through the window, and pulled the covers up over his head, rolling over. He felt like there was jackhammers in his head. Eventually, though, he got up, finding he couldn't sleep. And Sollux felt like a train wreck. He noted he was in his boxers and the yellow shirt from yesterday, his bee antennae and wings on the bedside table, neat as ... was that a glass of water and painkillers? It totally was. Not questioning it, Sollux took the little white pills, gulping down the water. He drank the entire thing in one go, realizing how badly he had cottonmouth. Goddamn. He hated being hungover. Sollux rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses before getting his blanket and wrapping up in it. He was so fucking hungry. He shuffled out of his room and into the kitchen, not realizing there was a lump on the couch. He heated up some leftover pizza, leaning against the counter with a frown painted on his face. Should he make coffee? That sounded like a fucking great idea. Sollux moved to the coffee pot, measuring out the grinds and everything for once in his life. Fuckin' perfect. The pizza was perfect, and absolutely delicious with another glass of water to accompany it. Sollux kept going about his morning while the coffee brewed, and relocated to the bathroom to shower. When he came out, dressed in pajama pants and a different shirt, though, he realized something as off about his apartment. There was someone in his kitchen.

"Mornin'. Hope ya' dont mind that I stayed ov-ver. You w-were pretty fuckin' w-wasted last night an' I had nothin' goin' on an' felt like I shoulda been nearby in case ya' got sick or somethin'. Which you did, by the w-way. " He was right to the point, wearing tight jeans and a button up, hair mussed from the sleep. Sollux could feel his heart pounding, and he cautiously came into the kitchen, staring.

"W-what? Cat got yer tongue?" He looked at Sollux, eyebrow raising over thick glasses. He passed Sollux a cup of coffee anyway, trying to be hospitable in another man's home.

"You're in my apartment." Sollux was dazed as he took the cup, moving to sip on it, eyes still wide. "Oh my god."

"Uh, yeah, I'm in your fuckin' apartment, just explained w-what the hell I w-was doin' here. Sorry--you probably dont ev-ven know-w w-who I am-- Eridan Ampora, at your service." Eridan turned, holding out his hand for a handshake. His fingers were covered in rings. Sollux gulped and hesitantly took it, shaking with an embarrassingly limp wrist.

"Th..Thollux Captor." He could feel his face flushing all over again and let go of Eridan's hand, choosing to hide his face in his coffee.  
"Nice to finally meet you. I alw-ways saw-w you at them parties in that little bee costume. W-wasn't sure w-what to think at first seein' as ya' nev-ver seemed to w-want to be there. Finally bein' able to put a name to a face is easin' my mind a little. W-why do you w-wear that bee costume all the time anyw-way?"

Sollux froze, stepping back a little, eyes downcast. Fuck. At least he didn't babble it out while he was drunk and in the poor man's car. He gave a nervous laugh, daring to look back up at Eridan. "Jutht.. thomeone that uthually went to the partieth caught my eye. I wath.. kinda hoping if I wore the thame cothtume every time I went, they'd talk to me. Ith thtupid, ithn't it?"

"Naahhh. Ev-veryone noticed, believ-ve me. At least, ev-veryone w-who alw-ways w-went to Kan's parties. "

"Oh.. well, mithion accomplithed." Sollux moved to sit down in one of his measley dining chairs, feeling as if his legs would give out any second. Jesus christ, Eridan was perfect.

"I just like dressin' up in the different costumes an' shit like that. Its pretty fun ta' pretend to be someone else for a w-while." Eridan finished mixing his own cup of coffee with the creamer and sugar, moving to sip on it. "Fuckin' perfect coffee. You know-w your stuff, Sollux." He obviously hadn't drank the previous night.

"Oh.. thankth." He stared down into his cup, sipping on it again. Eridan had made him a cup of coffee. Holy shit. "Um.. I hope I wathn't too much trouble, latht night.. I don't normally drink much, if at all." At least that part was true.  
"Nah, you w-weren't any trouble. Had ta' pull you aw-way from the computer a couple a' times seein' as you w-were hell bent on messin' with some computer program you had goin' on there."

Sollux's face fell, and he felt the blood draining form his cheeks. His program!

"Did I do anything to it?"

"Not that I know-w of.. Kept ya' in my line a' sight."

Sollux couldn't help but to keep the squeamish feeling in his gut, scared that he messed something up. He had worked so hard on it.  
"Okay.. okay, good. Um... I do a lot of computer programming and thtuff and thometimeth when I drink I get pretty excited about it and fuck thingth up with my own program. Drunk me ith an athhole."

"W-wouldn't know-w the feelin'. Got any food? I'm starv-ved an' this coffee ain't gonna hold me ov-ver for too long." Sollux put down his cup and nodded, moving to the fridge.

"Leth thee.. I've got leftover pizza, uh.. a bit of milk left, if you want cereal.. Eggth.."

"Mind if I make a' fried egg sandw-which then?" Eridan sounded hopeful, and Sollux looked at him, feeling the red rise up on his cheeks again.

"I'll make it for you."

He had made Eridan breakfast. And insisted on taking him out for lunch. The little shit wanted to swing by his own house-- it was huge!-- to change clothes and freshen up. Sollux felt his heart lurch again when Eridan got back into the car, and gulped. God, he was hot, even more so up close. Those rings, the way he had a silly purple streak in his hair. It was almost too much to handle, honestly. Sollux couldn't really believe he was actually talking to Eridan, in person, and he hadn't fucked up yet. Unless you could being drunk as fuck on their first actual meeting a fuck up. But it didn't seemed to have done anything, and Eridan was chatty and upbeat the entire way to Panera. Sollux knew it was going to hurt his wallet a bit, but he didn't particularly care. It was worth it. He was a bit quiet while he waited for his soup, having gone the bread bowl route. Eridan just kept talking and talking, and talking. He had an accent, and Sollux was studying him with an intensity, drinking in every word.  
"ED." The nickname slipped out, and Sollux flinched a little, face flushing.

"W-what? ED?" Eridan stared at him for a moment, blinking. "Is that my name now-w?"

"..Yeah." Sollux laughed, heart racing a bit at his slip-up. "Where are you from? I like your accent."

He watched Eridan's eyes open and widen a little, cheeks pooling to a light pink.

"Oh. Uh.. W-well, I w-was born in Scotland, an' ended up mov-vin' to Texas w-when I w-was a teenager. Then I mov-ved up here, an' been here ev-ver since." He sipped on his drink, looking at Sollux with a questioning expression. "W-what about you?"

"Er.. I've only ever been here. When I wath younger I uthed to go to Colorado and thtay with my mom and my brother for the thummerth, but I thtopped a couple yearth ago when the got remarried. I wath gonna move out there with her.. but I dont feel welcome around her new huthband." He looked down at his plate, stirring his soup a little.

"An' w-whys that? Couldn't imagine anyone not likin' ya. " Eridan gave Sollux a smile, flashing his perfect row of teeth. Goddammit. Sollux gulped, fidgeting for a moment. He had come this far, hadn't he?

"Erm.. I'm kinda.. really gay and.. her huthband ithn't okay with it, thath all." He looked away, visibly ashamed of himself. What would Eridan think?

"W-what? That's stupid! My dad is the same w-way an' I w-was glad to get out w-while I could. You can only sneak in so many boys before they start ta' think somethin' is up." He was laughing, picking at the sandwich that he ordered. "Ya' don't really strike me as bein' gay though."

Hope was flaring up in Sollux's chest and he bit his lip. Was this seriously happening? Eridan was gay? Sollux took another look at him, heart pounding against his chest. Oh my god. He was. It only made sense now.

"Oh yeah, I am.. eheh.. I tried the whole girlth thing and it wath a bit hard to fuck if you cant get it up for what the'th got going on down there, you know?" Sollux tried to keep his cool. Its not like he had never found out that someone he thought was hot was gay, and its not like he was a virgin. But he may as well be while he was around Eridan. Fuck.

"Yeah, I getcha. I tried goin' out w-with this little lady I had a blazin' crush on for a good few-w years an' turns out, I w-was barkin' up the w-wrong tree. Made things pretty fuckin' aw-wkard when I came out of the closet an' broke up w-with her." Eridan was tearing off small pieces of his sandwich still, popping them in his mouth. Sollux started sipping on his soup, wishing he had ordered a different kind. Oh well.

"I didnt think you were gay up until thith point. My gaydar ith terrible."

"I guess mine's equally as bad in that case seein' as I didn't ev-ven see it comin'. So w-who w-was the lucky guy you were tryin' to get notice you?"

Sollux's gaze snapped back up and his face couldn't possibly get more red right now. Was Eridan serious? Eridan waited for a moment, and suddenly a suggestive expression came over his face. He leaned forward a little on the table, expectant.  
"W-wasn't me, w-was it? Gotta say I'd be pretty fuckin' honored if it w-was."

Sollux sputtered a little, suddenly understanding the meaning behind 'knees weak, arms spaghetti'. He coughed, getting a hold on himself as fast as he could, trying not to freak out too much.

"Might have been, and whath it to you?" He looked over at Eridan, a smirk crossing his face as soon as he found his holding. "Boyth like me couldn't pothibly manage to bag a guy like you. Way out of my league."

Eridan paused for a moment, his cheeks becoming visibly red. But it didn't change the look of determination he had on his face.

"Don't sell yourself short, Sol, I got a standard for my men an' so far you're causin' me to consider low-werin' the bar a little if I can't bag ya'." Sollux was thrown off by that, but he wasn't out of the game yet. Not yet.

"Who thaid I didn't want you to bag me? Fucking bag me, I dare you." His heart was pounding as if it had a vengeance against him, but Sollux kept his eyes on Eridan, gripping the table as he waited for a reply.

"Fine then, consider yourself mine an' mine alone." Eridan smirked,kicking Sollux gently underneath the table. He had frozen up, lips parted. Did Eridan seriously just claim him as a boyfriend? Soup long forgotten, Sollux's eyebrows furrowed a little as he took it in.

"Tho we're a thing now?"

"Hell fuckin' yeah w-we're a thing."

* * *

  
It had been four months since Sollux and Eridan started dating. Four months of pure, absolute bliss. Sometimes, Sollux couldn't even believe it was happening. Even as it turns out, they weren't totally compatable-- sometimes doing nothing but bickering at each other, imitating the other's speech impediment in an attempt to piss them off. They almost never got past actually being mildly upset with the other,but when it did, their arguments got so heated between the two it was stupid. But in the end, they were always curled up together at the end of the night, quietly whispering apologies to each other; how they didn't mean what they said and kissing away the other's tears. Sollux didn't mind, it only made things all the sweeter when Eridan let him kiss him again.

* * *

  
"Bedroom." Sollux breathed as soon as they got into his apartment, fresh from the first costume party they attended as a couple. The evening of discreetly making out in various parts of the house had gotten to them both. Eridan muttered a few curses as he kicked off his boots, running after Sollux. Sollux wore his bee costume again, of course, and all but threw his little wings and antennae into the floor, joining his shoes. The most surprising part about the costume choices between the two was that Eridan had also dressed as a bee-- who was promptly shucking his own detailed wings, antennae, and the plastic stinger he had attached to the back of his pants. Sollux sat down on the bed, only to be pinned down by a very, very hungry Eridan.

  
"Fuckin' right, the bedroom." He smashed their lips together with a certain force that caused Sollux to groan, his hands sliding up and under the stupid striped jacket Eridan chose to wear with his costume. He pulled it off of Eridan's shoulders, satisfied when he heard the fabric rumpling on the floor behind him. Eridan's hands were climbing under Sollux's shirt as he practically pried his mouth open. Sollux let him, moaning into Eridan's mouth and grippping the back of his shirt, wishing he could just tear the fucking thing off. But he knew that Eridan would throw a hissy fit if he did that. Sollux gasped out as he felt Eridan's hands roaming across his chest shamelessly, flicking at and tweaking his nipples, causing Sollux to buck upwards, moaning into Eridan's mouth. It didn't hurt that Eridan caught the motion and almost instantly, his hand was pressed between Sollux's legs, seeking out the hardening lump through his clothes. Sollux keened, breaking the kiss in favor of hiding his face against the crook of Eridan's neck. Admittedly, they hadn't been much farther than this, usually dissolving into a bickering mess about who got to do what. But that was the farthest thing from either of their minds right now. Sollux pressed hard against Eridan's hand, panting harshly against the partially exposed skin of his neck.  
"Excited, are w-we?"Eridan's voice was low and breathy, dripping with the same need that Sollux felt.

"Thh..thut up!" Sollux whined, bucking up against Eridan's hand again. He ached, and was begging for friction. Eridan let go of Sollux, earning a audible protest of 'get the fuck back over here', cut short as Eridan moved to pull off his shirt. Sollux watched with a certain excitement as Eridan disrobed-- something he'd never get tired of. Not that he hadn't seen Eridan shirtless, but goddamn. Next came those impossibly tight jeans. Eridan expertly shimmied his way out of them, stepping out of them delicately. Sollux felt his face heat up as he noticed the tent in Eridan's boxers and quietly tried to mimic his actions-- only to have both his wrists grabbed and held in place.

"Let me do it." Eridan breathed out, giving Sollux another hurried kiss. Sollux wasn't about to start complaining-- in all honesty, he was pretty sure he had a bit of a kink for the attention being all on him. He let Eridan gently tug off his shirt, watching it get tossed carelessly into the floor. He watched as Eridan started carefully removing his rings, neatly piling them on the bedside table. Why was he taking them off? Unless.. Sollux felt his face heating up more, somehow, as he realized what kind of plan Eridan had for him. Suddenly, hands were on him, roaming across his chest and stomach, feeling the soft amount of pudge. Sollux pressed against Eridan, letting his too-soft hands roam around and feel the dip of his lower back, eyes shut in bliss. The hands trailed to the front of Sollux's jeans, causing his insides to knot. He bit his lip, and nodded at Eridan, giving him permission. Not that he needed it. Eridan was pulling them off fast, being careful to leave Sollux's boxers in place. He whined a little, and moved to sit back against his nest of pillows-- some his, some Eridan's, who brought them over in a fit of protest against how few Sollux had. Sollux had grown to love having so many pillows, but like hell he was going to admit it.

He also wouldn't he admit how loudly he moaned when he felt Eridan mouthing him through the thin fabric of his boxers. It had been quite some time since Sollux had anyone down there-- and like hell he was going to tell Eridan to back off now. He could almost hear Eridan smirking in satisfaction as he tugged Sollux's damp boxers down, exposing him and tossing the clothing aside. And Eridan wasted absolutely no time-- before he could even start to be embarrassed about being uncovered like that, a hot, wet mouth was wrapped around him, sliding all the way down to the base and-- Sollux's hands gripped in Eridan's hair and he let out a choked moan as he felt his cock go impossibly deep, and Eridan's nose nestle against Sollux's abdomen as he deepthroated him. Sollux resisted the intense urge to buck upwards into Eridan's mouth, instead keeping his hips firmly planted against his mattress. Eridan was insanely calm about this and pulled off of Sollux with the intents of licking along the slick shaft, acting as if Sollux's dick was his own personal lollipop. With the way things were going, it may as well have been. Not that Sollux was complaining-- he loved everything about it. Eridan kept gripping his thighs and giving him light sucks, nips and licks until Sollux was getting close, vocalizing his need more.

And then Eridan stopped. Sollux sat up, whining, why did Eridan stop? He was so close.. and then he saw the bottle of lube that Eridan was pulling out of the bedside drawer. Oh, right. He remembered buying it ages ago just in case he ever had a guy over. In the end, Sollux always ended up using it alone, fingering himself quietly underneath the sheets. How the hell Eridan knew it was there was beyond Sollux-- maybe the hipster went looking for pain killers and thought Sollux might keep some there. Sollux spread his legs without hesitation as an invitation to Eridan. Eridan wasted no time in slicking up two of his fingers, making sure they were evenly coated before settling back down between Sollux's legs, a look of absolute determination and concentration on his face. He was being overly gentle, pridding and poking at Sollux's entrance before slipping a single digit in. May as well, seeing as Eridan had thicker fingers than Sollux did. He gasped out, relaxing the best he could, hands gripping the bedsheets underneath him. It was not a sensation he wasn't used to. But of course, like with everything, it felt better when Eridan did it. When Eridan realized that Sollux wasn't going to break, he added a second finger, being slow and careful at first before finger fucking him, taking pleasure in the soft noises that Sollux was making. Eridan intentionally didn't hit his prostate-- that was a treat for later. After slipping a third finger inside of Sollux and feeling him loosen up around the intrusions, Eridan decided that Sollux was ready. Sollux watched as the other male slipped out of him and gently started tugging his own boxers down-- eyes widening when he realized that Eridan was huge. At least eight inches, and thick. Goddamn.

"Holy thit." Sollux couldn't say anything else. He looked a little concerned, having never taken anything that big before.

"Don't w-worry, Sol. It'll feel fuckin' fantastic."

The words seemed to calm Sollux and he nodded warily, watching as Eridan applied a generous amount of lube to himself, groaning at the contact. He was probably aching. Eridan adjusted himself between Sollux's legs, the head of his dick pressed against Sollux's entrance. He waited for a few moments before starting to push his way in, the muscles hesitantly giving way for his length. Sollux cried out as soon as he felt the head pop inside, gripping onto the bedsheets until his knuckles turned white. He took a steadied breath and relaxed again, feeling Eridan pushing farther inside of him, inch by inch. When Sollux felt Eridan's hips pressed flush against him he let out a sigh, looking up at Eridan with a wide-eyed look. Eridan didn't say anything and simply leaned down to press soft kisses to Sollux's mouth, encouraging him to relax. He held his hips softly, and Sollux did his best, really. When he finally felt ready, he gave a nod, muttering out an okay for Eridan to move.  
And boy, did he fucking move. It was slow at first, with Eridan being cautious as hell as he gently pulled out of Sollux, moaning softly at how tight he was around Eridan. Sollux was moaning for entirely different reasons. It stung, yeah, but felt so fucking satisfying at the same time. Each thrust inwards caused them both to let off soft noises. Sollux held onto Eridan's biceps as he rolled his hips against the other, encouraging Eridan to go deeper, harder. He wanted to be filled up completely. Eridan complied, picking up speed and putting more force into his thrusts. It wasn't stinging so much anymore, and Sollux cried out in pleasure, gripping onto Eridan harder. The moment that Eridan stopped holding back and really let go was the moment that he found Sollux's prostate-- the computer geek let out a strangled moan, half Eridan's name and half high-pitched noise. Eridan did his best to rub up against it as often and as hard as he could, batting Sollux's hands away every time he tried to stroke himself. This fustrated Sollux but he eventually settled down and took it, distracting himself with a horribly messy kiss to Eridan, in which they ended up simply holding their mouths together, unable to focus on their usual tongue war. Sollux was so close, so desperately close. He was thrown over the edge the moment Eridan thrust into him as hard as possible-- they came at the same time, with Sollux splattering them both with thick, hot liquid, and Eridan releasing himself inside of Sollux with a series of short, hard thrusts inside of him.  
Eridan pulled out not long after, panting and with his hair a disheveled mess. He flopped down next to an incredibly dazed Sollux, who didn't even want to move at this point. He closed his legs, not caring if he got cum everywhere, and sat up wearily in order to find a pair of boxers or something to clean up with. He wiped himself off and fell back on the bed, chest heaving.

"Sol?" Eridan's voice sounded small, and he curled up against Sollux, arm going across his abdomen.

"Yeah, ED?" Sollux rolled over to face him, pressing their foreheads together for a moment.

"Do you lov-ve me?" Of course, he would be the type to ask that. Sollux gave a tired smile, turning his head slightly to give Eridan a soft kiss.

"Courthe I do."


End file.
